


Я хочу сыграть с тобой в игру

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: Ролевая игра живого действия с точки зрения одного игрока.





	Я хочу сыграть с тобой в игру

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены ролевого содержания, уплатили членский взнос.

Шарапов Константин Алексеевич тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года рождения, инженер III категории, бывший реконструктор и ролевик, отбегавший по полигонам от первой эпохи Средиземья до тепловой смерти Вселенной, спровоцированной военным столкновением зергов и далеков, а после бросивший полевой образ жизни главным образом из-за вечного студенческого безденежья, и уже только потом из-за уютного аккаунта в Стиме, систематически предоставлявшего ему за плату, более умеренную, чем взнос на игру, всё тех же ассасинов, орков и пиратов, совершенно не представлял, что же дёрнуло его этим летом в первую же неделю заслуженного отпуска поддаться на уговоры старой мастерской команды, напустить туманов в квенте, вытащить с антресолей потрёпанный туристический рюкзак, палатку и старенький дюралевый бастард — и электричкой от Финбана отправиться в Рощино. 

Хотелось бы верить, что ностальгия, а не кризис четверти жизни. 

***  
Полигон гудел как улей и больше походил на площадку Зиланткона, чем на мрачное Средневековье. Натягивались полотнища, воздвигались деревянные конструкции, строились ворота, боевые площадки и коридоры; то тут, то там мелькали яркие палатки с надписями от «Экспедиции» до «Coleman», а судя по костюмам, на полигоне одновременно присутствовали и напудренные представители королевской семьи Медичи, и хоббиты из Шира в задорных жилетках, и драгонэйджевские эльфы. 

Новоприбывший присмотрелся к ближайшей сосенке: на листе А4, служившем ориентиром для тех, кто не успел разобраться, что к чему, и, главное, где, заботливой мастерской рукой было выведено «Укрепления Старого Лагеря». 

К сосенке был прислонен одинокий чёрный стяг с вышивкой «Наши клинки остры» и крестообразным следом от отпоротой аппликации.

— О, это же наш избранный, — раздался за ухом Кости знакомый голос. — Давай мы тебя оформим по-быстрому, сегодня вечером уже парад участников, а нам ещё до ближайшего «Нормана»… За декорациями. Палатку потом поставишь — мы тебе покажем, где.

— Узнаю этот голос, — Костя обернулся, — и доспех вот этот узнаю, с «Ведьмака» две тысячи одиннадцатого.

— С тех пор мы с тобой и не виделись. Куда пропал? Ладно, давай, дуй к игротехам — пройдёшь пролесок и налево, там башня Ксардаса, не заблудишься.

— Вот прямо башня? — Ехидно изумился Костя, но, поддёрнув рюкзак, послушно зашагал в указанном направлении — мимо зеленоватых тентов Болотного Лагеря, даже не думавшего озаботиться воздвижением штурмовых стен, мимо лагеря орков, чьи немногочисленные обитатели, устав от строительства и решив отобедать, кровожадно заваривали свежепойманный в лесу «Роллтон».

***  
Башня оказалась очередной красивой легендой, сколоченной из местного леса. Впрочем, бегло вспомнив сюжет видеоигры, Костя согласился с тем, что именно такое сооружение и был способен построить совершенно слепой старик. К тому же, к осадным сооружениям она и близко не должна была относиться. Главное, чтобы не пришлось здесь отбиваться от орков — краем глаза Костя отметил и текстолитовые палаши, и дюралюминиевые одноручники, да и пара лиц была ему смутно знакома по реконструкторской тусовке. 

— Отметиться? — усталый женский голос принадлежал, по всей видимости, главному игротеху. — Посиди пока в мертвятнике, пожалуйста. У меня тут ЧП. 

Она неопределённо махнула рукой в сторону импровизированного «мертвятника» и продолжила разговор — уже по телефону, прижимая его плечом к уху, одновременно пытаясь разобраться в кипе заявок: «А я тебе объясняю ещё раз… Что вы забыли? Вы издеваетесь? Ты у меня сам его лыжи сейчас выстругивать отправишься!»

Нездоровый ажиотаж накатил знакомой волной. Захотелось гитару, в бой, бегать по уши в грязи по дурацкому поручению, которое мастера по квестам придумывали в предутреннем бреду, курить у костра и с серьёзным видом добывать артефакты, сколоченные на коленке в последнюю ночь перед игрой.

— Так, ты у нас кто? Оружие боевое? — выпустив из руки телефон спросила игротех. — Не хочешь игру мирным походить, а? Мы тебя в Болотный пристроим, там делов-то — шашлыки жарить да философские разговоры водить, боёвки не предусмотрены…

— Никак нет, — Костя пожал плечами, — я вообще на именную роль заявлялся. То есть, конечно, на безымянную… но при этом именную. А что, собственно, случилось?

На усталом лице отразилось недоумение — потом понимание.

— А, это ты Костя… Мастерский блок мне рассказывал. Ох, ну тогда это и твоя головная боль тоже. У нас Спящий Уризель в Саратове забыл.

***   
Остаточный эффект белых ночей позволял хоть беспрерывно бегать по окрестному бурелому без риска свернуть шею при падении с елового пенька, что было Косте страшно на руку: ещё до утра он успел втереться в доверие к болотникам, и теперь ворочался на чужой пенке, любезно предоставленной «человеку, который хочет познать нашего нового бога» с боку на бок, понимая, что поспать часа три — необходимое условие для успешного продолжения миссии.

В нескольких метрах от него кто-то бренчал на гитаре, напевая под нос «Марш назгулов».

Рядом, прислонившись спиной к сухому древесному стволу, сидела кросспольная и вполне себе одаренная волосами версия Кор-Галома и латала недоделанный накануне прикид. Ветер доносил плеск Рощинки и невнятный шум с другого берега.

С утра стоило наведаться в Новый лагерь, а потом, чем чёрт не шутит — отправиться к служителям Инноса. 

— Почему вы не построили никаких защитных сооружений вокруг болота? — сквозь сон спросил он в пустоту. — Тут же сплошные головорезы.

— Наш бог нас защитит, — с готовностью откликнулся Кор-Галом. — А если не бог, то Кор-Ангар. 

— А если не Кор-Ангар — то запас болотника, которым мы готовы щедро поделиться с каждым нашим другом, — добавил Лестер, пожалуй, единственный действительно лысый обитатель лагеря, любовно поглаживая нераспечатанный блок «Петра I». 

***  
В Новом лагере обнаружилась таверна — под плотным навесом, с бревнами вместо скамеек, сколоченными из местного лесоматериала столами и самой натуральной стойкой.

«За игровую валюту – только вода!» - гласила скромная, но заметная надпись.

За стойкой стоял невысокий парень с замашками ирландского бармена — вот уж кто должен был быть в курсе всей обстановки.

— Что нынче подают? — поинтересовался Костя.

— А ты ещё кто? — бармен сразу растерял своё радушие и подозрительно сощурился. — Старому лагерю не наливаем. 

— А меня не выпивка интересует, — громким шёпотом поделился Костя, — а информация. Могу платить рудой.

— И что же ты хочешь узнать? — чуть мягче спросил работник стойки и штопора.

— Кто у вас тут главный? Как связаться с магами? Что думают люди по поводу барьера? Много ли тут действительно хороших воинов?

Стоявший за стойкой на минуту задумался, покрутил головой, радостно ткнул пальцем в направлении самого дальнего бревна.

— Вот наш главный, звать Ларес. Остальные вопросы к нему — у меня от твоей трескотни голова заболела.

— И вот за это я должен платить? — недовольно проворчал Костя, отсчитывая десятикопеечные монеты, игровой курс копейки к руде 1:1.

«Главный» оказался вполне себе приветливым малым — правда, на предложение идти воевать земли орков только развёл руками.

— Это тебе к наёмникам. Вот если у этих орков что блестящее плохо лежит — тогда обращайся. А так ступай к Ли.

— Сидишь тут в таверне, лучше б мечом махать научился, — не слишком уважительно ляпнул Костя.

— Тю! Я же не просто так сижу. Я любуюсь. Глянь, какой меч на стене висит!

— Чего ж не возьмёшь? Ты тут, вроде как, главный, да ещё и вор. 

— С ума сошёл! Это ж Сайфер повесил. Ну, тот парень, который всех шнапсом снабжает.

«Как благородно — своих не оббираем», — решил про себя Костя.

— Как же я его возьму? Он нечипованный, — доверительным шёпотом объяснили ему секундой позже. 

***  
Новый лагерь раскинул палаточные крылья на небольшом холме. Небольшой дождь, прошедший ночью, хорошенькой размочил травянистые склоны, поэтому идти было страшно скользко. 

— Забрались, понимаешь ли, — Костя усердно карабкался наверх, согнувшись чуть не вдвое, но на самом верху не удержался — нога предательски поехала в сторону, и он растянулся плашмя. В нос ударил травянистый мокрый запах, а мгновением позже он поднял голову и увидел сапоги.

Даже САПОГИ. Здоровенные, с пряжками и ремнями. За сапогами следовали серые льняные штаны, латный доспех, выдающий в человеке не столько наёмника, сколько действующего боевого реконструктора, и крестовина меча. Венчала конструкцию коротко стриженная голова, которую против солнца, да ещё и снизу вверх рассмотреть было довольно сложно. 

— Ты бы поосторожней, — заявил обладатель сапог, когда Костя, поспешно вскакивая и поскальзываясь, принялся отряхиваться. — Тут у нас как на склонах Нордмара: ногу не туда поставишь — костей не соберёшь.

— А ты-то почём знаешь, как там, на склонах Нордмара, — пробурчал незадачливый любитель ползать по холмам. Он кое-как отряхнул штаны и, прищурившись, принялся рассматривать незваного собеседника, для чего пришлось немного запрокинуть голову. 

Доспех был что надо, да и меч, от которого сейчас виден был только эфес, внушал уважение. 

Удивляло только лицо — лишённое намёка на щетину, зато наделённое весьма пухлыми губами и длинными ресницами.

— Я ищу некоего Ли, — сообщил Костя, внимательно вглядываясь в человека перед собой. Аккуратно выщипанные брови качнули весы в сторону кросспола. 

— Считай, что ты его нашёл, например, — пожал плечами наёмник, покосившись на повязку Старого лагеря, которая опознавательным знаком болталась у Кости на плече. — А вместе с ним и неприятности.

— Нет-нет, — он поспешно замотал головой, хотя и прикинул, насколько тяжело будет биться на холме — и в касание или без? — Ларес сказал, что…

— Ну раз Ларес сказал, — в голосе предводителя наёмников слышалось что-то диаметрально противоположное уважению. — И что, срочное у тебя дело? 

— Ну как тебе сказать — насколько срочным является желание простого человека свинтить из-под барьера к Белиаровой матушке?

Ли постоял с полминуты, что-то обдумывая, похлопал себя по доспеху, пытаясь что-то найти, выудил пачку сигарет — оставалась одна.

— Тогда будь так добр, вернись в таверну и передай этому лентяю, что пора бы поставить болотник из-под барьера. Запасы-то на исходе. А потом и поговорим.

Костя пожал плечами — ответа на эту фразу явно не требовалось, так как фигура Ли стремительно удалялась по пригорку вниз, — и медленно отправился назад.

— Чёртов Нордмар, — ругался он под нос. — Чёртовы наёмники. Болотник им из-под барьера! 

Что ж, кажется, ближайшему магазину продуктов предстояло пережить небольшую делегацию ролевиков о мечах и прикидах.

***  
— Так, — произнёс Костя, — так. 

Будучи крайне толерантным игроком он всё равно еле сдерживал нервный смех: в блоке магов огня его поджидал десяток девиц типично ролевого вида — в голове философия, в глазах филология. От разномастности оттенков красного немного зарябило в глазах. 

— Мне бы к вашему магистру. 

— Умник нашёлся. У него и так дел невпроворот, — подал голос один из немногочисленных магов мужского пола.

— А ты не очень-то дружелюбный.

— А чего с вами церемониться? Сегодня один, завтра другой. Вчера вообще какой-то безумный рудокоп пытался пробиться — видите ли, от того, что у него троюродный дядюшка некогда обучался алхимическому мастерству, теперь у всей его семьи дар к магии, а сам он руны с трёхлетнего возраста, мол, мастерит.

«Не досмотрели игротехи манчкинские квенты», — укоризненно подумал Костя.

— Я ему тут пару посланий принёс, — важно заявил он, роясь в необъятной торбе. — Читать-то ваш магистр обучен?

— Хамло лагерное, — огрызнулась одна из послушниц. — А ну как мы тебя сейчас в подземелье бросим за неуважение к слугам Инноса? 

— Попробуйте, — проворчал Костя, на всякий случай вспоминая правила магической боёвки и то, какие скудные у него шансы против этой оравы с единственным полуторником и даже без щита. И кем его выпустят из мертвятника. А ну как орком? — А лучше возьмите, да и отнесите письма магистру. Вдруг понравятся? 

— Давай сюда. — цепкая ручка с явными следами маникюра выхватила крашеную чаем крафтовую бумагу у него из рук. — И стой здесь.

— Не маги, а варрантские торгаши какие-то. 

— Заняться тут нечем кроме чтения и молитв, — объяснил ему голос слева, — вот некоторые, обделённые силой духа, и не выдерживают. 

— А ты, видимо, не обделён, — дружелюбно протянул Костя, оборачиваясь. — Вот ты мне и скажи, может мне, всё-таки, награда какая светит? Я с ног сбился, пока сумел до вас добраться.

— Это вопрос не ко мне. Я скромный маг, у меня практически ничего нет, а то что есть — я бы, всё-таки, предпочёл продать, а не отдать, — осторожно произнёс его собеседник. — Есть-то всем хочется. 

— Расслабься, я и не претендовал. Просто спрашиваю, как тут у вас заведено.

— Тебе повезло, незнакомец, — обладательница ручек, так резво выхвативших у него письмо минуту назад, вернулась из палатки и направлялась к нему. — Магистр оценил оба письма. Поэтому он дарует тебе право беспрепятственно находиться в крепости столько, сколько потребуется, а также возлагает на тебя почётную обязанность посла магов.

— Нихрена себе щедрость, — выдохнул Костя с некоторым изумлением.

— Это тебе ещё повезло, — флегматично заметил знакомый уже голос «скромного мага». — Прошлому посетителю они всучили руну призыва мясных жуков. 

— И?

— Сидит теперь в мертвятнике, — скрестив пальцы на стоп-игру сообщил маг. — Мастерским и дайсовым произволом твари оказались боевыми… и совершенно неуправляевыми.

***  
Путь к башне Ксардаса Костя помнил хорошо — пробравшись знакомой тропинкой мимо орков, он нырнул за стену и в палатку. Там его ожидала знакомый уже игротех — в чёрном балахоне на манер монашеской рясы, подпоясанном ремнём со здоровенной медной бляхой.

— Явился! — всплеснула она руками. Тон у неё был совершенно раздражённый, и Костя с ужасом угадал в ней Ксардаса. — Пятый за последний месяц. На вас демонов не напасёшься.

— Э, я, собственно, по важному вопросу.

Судя по выражению лица Ксардаса, вопрос этот мог быть хоть тысячу раз важный: кары было не избежать. 

Внезапно воздух пропороли жуткие звуки немецкого фолка.

— Опять эти твари по ментальной связи вызывают, — сокрушённо молвил Ксардас, метнул быстрый взгляд на заваленный свитками стол и побледнел. — Чёрт бы побрал этот болотный блок, что у них там опять стряслось!

Костя прокашлялся.

— Ох. Давай-ка прервёмся — эти ребята так запрятали юниторы, что сами найти не могут. Посиди-ка пока в мертвятнике, сейчас закончу с ними, и с тобой разберёмся.

Костя страдальчески вздохнул и направился привычным маршрутом к стайке мрачных людей в белых повязках на голове.

— Ну надо же. Старался не нарываться — и нате, всё равно оказался в мертвятнике. 

***   
На часах было полпервого ночи. Зябко прокрадывался в комнату поздний ноябрь. Звонок мобильника вырвал Костю из объятий Морфея, одеяла и кота и заставил подскочить.

На табло высвечивалось «Ксардас».

— Костя! — надрывался сквозь в треск в трубке голос. — Костя, мы сидим у Феанора в Автово и нам пришла в голову отличная идея! Киберпанк в «Готике» с кардинально новой боевой схемой! Поедешь к нам Безымянным на майские? Будут драконы! 

Костя зажмурился помотал головой, и даже не пытаясь осознать смысл фразы, ответил:

— Поеду.

— Будет здорово, я тебе обещаю! Всё, отбой, подробности позже.

Пытаясь заново принять удобную позу на остывшей в мгновение ока кровати, Костя страдальчески вздохнул и пробормотал, засыпая:

— Так всегда и бывает. Веришь кому-то и в результате попадаешь на игру…


End file.
